


White Flames on this Cake

by WolfDMoonStone



Series: White Flame [1]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: when Moon landed on this island of Cakes and Candy she didn't know what to expect to meet the queen's children and fall in love with two of the sweet commanders. but will they be able to help her when she is in most need or will he abandon her as everyone else did
Series: White Flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975297
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

When I was a little girl. All I could remember was my father causing me and my sibling's pain. Father would train us to be the next number one hero in Japan and take the place of all might. My older brother and I would always rebel against him which caused us more pain than the rest of our siblings, but when my older twin brother got his powers months after me father expected us to do his bidding. 

I was blessed with the heavenly flame, it is a white fire, my father saw this as an opportunity for him to train his three most prized children. While my oldest brother and I fought back my twin was more submissive to our father's abuse.

But when our mom hurt Shoto by pouring boiling water on his face and then placing ice over it. Father lost it and beat her half to death, my brother and I got involved causing us to get burns on our bodies and face. My older brother Toya was badly burned on the chest, up to his face, up to his ears, and parts of his lower eyes, along with his hands and arms. But for me I got burned from my chest to my lower lip, parts of my ear, along with that I also got burns on my legs and arms for trying to protect the mother. After that, we never saw our mother again. 

Our Father forced me and my older brother to work more not giving our burns to heal, which caused our burns to get infected. He later took us to the hospital and lied saying that we got into an accident in a shed by our house. Us knowing the consequences if we didn't follow the story agreed with him. 

When the doctor was done with us he explained that we will have to live with the burns and pain but if my father agreed to do surgery to get some of the skin fixed we could. But father did not agree 'they will learn to never mess with fire again', he said as we left the doctor's office.

Once we were back at the house father was angry at us, 'this will teach you to disobey my orders again', he said as he pushed Touya aside to train Shoto and me.

A year after that Toya left us to god knows where leaving me and the rest of our family with father and his abuse. When Shoto started going to U.A father beat me half to death because I told him that I refuse to do anything for him. I ran so far from there and never looked back.

I ran to a dock and boarded a ship that later took off to another island. From there I kept jumping from ship to ship doing chores and other odd jobs just to get as far as possible from my father which is how I ended up here.

With pirates... in a huge castle made of cake


	2. Chapter 2

**Years later**

Moon is now 20

As the ship docked I smiled at the crew that helped me get to this island and gave a bow and a thank you for getting me this far.

"It's not a problem, but are you sure you want to stay on this island?" asked the captain asked me. I just smiled as nodded 

"Yes, and thank you again," I said

"Alright, just remember what we said about the pirates running things around here. And stay safe," he said and his crew cheered agreeing. when I was traveling with them we all got close and I was offered a position as there cook since I cooked so well which I sadly had to decline 

"Alright thank you for your help," I say as I grabbed my bag and walked to the entrance gate of the island. As I got there I saw a tiger mink guarding the door he had a scar on his head and was glaring ahead 

"Who goes there," he asked as I walked closer. he took his sword out but once he saw I was not going to attack his stance got less tense but he still didn't relax.

"Hello." I started "I would like to talk to the ruler of the island and ask if I may live here" I bowed.

"Very well if you would please step over here and sign here," he said as he handed me a clipboard. I smiled and nodded then sighed. Once done he checked my things and called someone else who started to lead me through the gates and to the castle. I smiled at the villagers who gave me confused looks and later smiled at me when they saw my smile.

Once we were a little closer to the castle the gates opened and let us pass and walked inside. 

Once inside we walked past doors after the doors until we got to a huge door, two little chess-themed men opened the door for us to enter. Inside a woman surrounded by talking food, trees, and other things was sitting on a huge throne to accommodate her giant self. As we got closer to her she smiled at us as she ate a singing piece of cake. 

"Mama this young lady wish's to get citizenship to your islands." said the man leading me, as he bowed. I copied him and bowed to her.

" _Mama_ ," she laughed as she took another bite of the snack she was holding in her hand before smiling down at me "and why do you wish to get citizenship?" she asked me.

"I wish to get citizenship to your island because I have nowhere else to go." I say "I come traveling alone and I wish to start a business here in your island." 

"And what business would you wish to start?" she asked looking intrigued 

"I wish to open a cafe," I say "I will follow any and all rules you have if you would grant me citizenship to this island," I begged her, she paused and started to think. I waited for her to respond.

"Very well...." she starts. I looked up from my bow. " _But_ you must pay taxes like everyone else," she says

"Yes of course," I say, as I stood from my bowed position.

* * *

After that, I ended up buying a small shop on the corner of Sweat City with some of the money I earned working on ships. Big Mama ended up letting me stay in exchange for a part of my soul, I agreed. 

It's been a month since then and just last week I opened my Cafe, people from the area tried my food and told more people to come and more people from Sweet City started to come. The shop was doing great! I sold sweets such as cakes and other desserts but I also sold some common Japanese sweets that people here have never seen before. Word got around so fast that now I see some of Big Mama's children coming around and ordering all kinds of things. 

Some of them even order large orders that would make me work all night and day. But to be honest the smile on children's faces and the look people get when they eat my food always makes my day. Foods such as desserts were never part of my life since my father. The number 2 hero in japan. Though things like this were a distraction to being the number one hero.

"Hello!" someone called from the front of the restaurant as I cooked. I peeked over and smiled when I saw my favorite customer, Charlotte Pudding.

"Pudding, it's good to see you again!" I say as I walked out from the back making sure everything was ok with the rest of the cooks.

"Hello miss Todoroki" she smiled at me.

"And how may I help you today dear," I asked

"My big brother ate some of your Honey Toast and he wanted me to get more." she smiled at me "He wanted me to order 5 big boxes of them," she said holding out her hand which had enough money for the Boxes

"Well of course!" I smiled as I took the money and write the order down "Now does my favorite customer want to try my new creation?" I asked her, she instantly nodded her head as I started to lead her to the seat by the window, her spot. 

"Alright you sit here with your guard and I will bring it out alright," I say with a smile she nodded and sat down her guard following. I walked to the display case and took out 2 slices of Steamed Cake and walked over and placed it down in front of her and her guard "here you go dear. now if you'll excuse me I have to get started on your brother's order" 

"ok. Brother says he would like them when he comes back. he said he would be back in 3 days" she said as she looked threw her bag taking out money for the sweets I just gave her "can I have more of this one" she asked

"you haven't even tasted it" I laughed 

"But you made it so it has to be good" she giggled and handed me the money before I pushed it back into her hands

"alright and don't worry about the price for this little order dear. after all, you do spend a lot of time here eating" I say as I pat her head and giving the guard a nod going back to the kitchen.

* * *

P.o.V Change

* * *

when Pudding returned home she had her guard carry 2 boxes of sweets from Moons Cafe. as she walked into her home also known as the castle in the middle of Sweet City one of her older siblings named Charlotte Galette stopped her before she could go to her room to hide and eat all the snacks

"what do you have there Pudding," she asked her with a smile looking at the boxes 

"I brought sweets," she said looking up at her

"do you mind if I try one dear," she asked her youngest sister. the little girl nodded and the guard opened the box showing the Steamed Cakes that were inside still worm. Galette picked one up and took a bite. not even a moment her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face as she whispered 'delicious' and finished the rest in another bite 

"do you like it" asked Pudding. Galette smiled at her younger sister before nodding

"I love it. where did you get them from, I've never seen a snack like this before" she asked, picking another one from the box before replacing it in her mouth 

"I got it from a new Cafe in the corner of the city," she said as she and the guard took the rest of the sweets to the little girl's room. the woman crouched down and gave the girl a bow

" I would like to accompany you tomorrow and have a look at this new shop" she smiled at Pudding before walking away. 

* * *

P.o.V Change

* * *

the next day I was making the sweets that Pudding asked for, as I was some of the cooks I hired showed up 

"hello Todoroki how is your morning," asked Maxwell as he set his things down 

"stressful," I say as I put in the next ingredient "I making a big order for one of Big Moms children and I'm having a hard time since I am almost out of ingredients"

"if you want I can go get them" he offered 

"it's fine I kinda have to buy some other things today," I say remembering I needed more make up to cover up the scars on my face and arms "I'm about to leave can you make sure that these come out ok," I asked as I wiped my hands on my apron he just nodded as I took it off and grabbed my bag and a little cart and walked out with a wave

I walked around the other shops getting ingredients and placing them in my cart. I got to the makeup shop and smiled at the old woman in front

"oh your back so soon," she asked with a smile

"yes, I am sorry I keep coming up so much," I say with a blush 

"oh I feel like you might come more often than my daughter does and she comes every week" she laughed "but nevermind that. here is your order dear," she said as she pointed at the 2 boxes on the floor 

"thank you so much," I say as I picked them up with a smile "I don't know what I would do without it"

"it's not a problem. get home safely now" she said as I started to walk to my shop. 

"MISS TODOROKI" someone yelled from behind me. I turned and saw it was Pudding she was walking next to a woman I never met before and 3 more guards than normal

"Pudding how are you," I say as I waited for her to catch up along with the guards and the woman. I smiled at the woman who kindly smiled back at me "hello I'm Tododroki Moon" I said as I bowed

"Hello I am Charlotte Galette," she said with a nod to my bow 

"oh please forgive me I didn't know you where Pudding's older sibling" 

"it's fine" 

"Miss Tododoroki" Puddding interrupted "what are you doing out," she asked "you are always at the shop," she said 

"oh I came to get some ingredients for your brothers' order dear," I said with a smile "and where are you headed so early in the morning"

"big sis wanted to come and try some of the snacks at your shop," she said as we started to walk to my Cafe, "she said so after she tried the Steamed Cake you gave me yesterday" 

"I'm glad," I said as I smiled at both ladies "please come in," I said as I unlocked the door and changed the closed sign into an open one " is there anything you want right now" 

"can I have that Sesame cookie you gave me last time" I nodded and went and got it for them. once I handed it over to them and a little extra for their guards. I went back to work on the big order for Pudding.

hours later when it was time to close Pudding walked up to me with a confused look. she looked up to me and handed me the money for what she ate the entire day 

"oh honey I thought you already left," I say as I accept the money and gave her a small hug

"Big sis wanted to try all of the snacks." she explained "she likes them all" 

"well that's good," I say as I walked her back to her sister Galette "thank you for coming but I am afraid I have to close for today," I say with a small bow and smile 

"very well." Galette says as she gets up from her seat along with her guards "I would like to say that all your sweets were quite good and I would like to place an order of Apollo chocolate that you gave us" 

"yes, I will have them ready for you tomorrow along with the other sweets that Pudding ordered" I bowed

"very well. I shall see you tomorrow then"

* * *

for the next hours, I worked to get all the orders done and around 3 I finished and went to sleep. but before I did I looked out the window as I took off my make up. 

"I wonder how you are Shoto" I whispered as I finished taking off my makeup. I turned to the mirror and started with a frown before glaring 

* * *

when I opened the shop the next morning 5 guards came in and asked for the Charlotte orders. 

"here you go," I say as I gave them all the boxes that they ordered "oh and I made an extra one for Pudding since she liked them so much," I said as I handed them another box

"thank you for your service we will make sure they get to the castle safely," one of the guards said before leaving

I smiled and waved with my bandage covered hand before walking back into the Cafe so I can start on today's work 


	3. Chapter 3

when Anana and Galette returned to the castle almost instantly Anana was called to see Big Mom. she smiled when she saw her mama and ran up to her. 

"mama" she called " I am here as you called" 

"Mama mama" Big Mom laughed "now where have you been my little Anana," she asked wanting to know where her 

"I am at a new shop." she said as her sister walked in behind her along with the guards with the bosses "it has all kinds of new candies and snacks I have never seen or heard of before" 

"its true mama" Galette says "I brought some if you would like to try" 

mama looked at the guards who opened the boxes of snacks. she gave a nod and one walked up with a box full and handed it to her. she ate it with one bite. as she chewed on the snacks her eyes widened. 

"and who made these my children," she asked as Galette smiled up at her

"it was a woman by the name Moon Todoroki. I believe you granted her citizenship a couple of months ago" 

"hmmm," big mom didn't say anything just started thinking "have her come here before the tea party. I want to talk to this girl," big mom said as she looked at her daughters 

"very well Mama," Galette and Anana say as they bowed.

* * *

the next couple of days more of the Charlotte children came and ordered. they were shocked to see new snacks that they never have seen before. Galette and Anana came to tell me that mama wishes to talk to me about my snacks. I agreed because I knew what would happen if didn't 

"excuse me but I might have to be closing soon" I say as I walked up to some of the Charlotte children who were in the shop. 

"may I ask why," asked the Cracker? who was sitting with some of his younger siblings 

"I have to meet with Mama today," I say with a bow "I apologize but I must close," I say 

"very well I shall escort you to the castle along with my siblings," he said as he got up from his seat followed by his sibling

"very well," I say with a boy before I turned to look at the rest of my workers "I will be leaving now can you three please close up for me," I asked. my three workers nodded and with a wave, I set off with the Charlotte children 

* * *

"Mama Mama" Big Moms laugh was heard as I bowed at her 

"and what snacks will I be providing," I asked her 

"my daughters gave me some of the snacks from your shop and I want you to bring me every snack I have never tasted before," she said 

"yes Mama-Sama how many do you want me to bring, "I asked

"I want you to make enough to fill me and my guests up till we have had enough," she said with a smirk on her face as my eyes widened slightly "you may use the kitchens here and my cooks will be more than happy to follow your orders"

"of course." I smiled as I got out of my bow "and I if I may ask you a question Mama-Sama" 

"yes"

"I need a specific plant that I grow but I only have enough to made one dish with it---" 

"All you ask for will be provided for you" she snaps at me

"thank you for this chance" I bowed again 

"You're welcome. now the tea party will be in a week I hope that will be enough time for you" she said as she glared 

"yes if you would like I could get started right away with the dishes that will take longer" 

"very well then my son Cracker will be with you in case you need anything," she said as she dismissed me and with the last bow I walked out with Cracker following me 

"I will end guards to pick up your stuff and have it moved here for your stay," Cracker says 

"if it's not much of a bother can you ask them to bring a suitcase that is next to my bed it has my medications and other things I might need "I smiled up at him 

"very well I will ask them," he said and looking ahead until we got to a room "this will be your room until you leave. if you need anything the guards will be outside at all times," he said as he opened the door. inside it was all pink with white. it was a nice room with a queen-size bed in the middle of the room.

"thank you" I bowed as I walked in and he closed the door behind me 

* * *

"Brûlée can you bring the girls belonging here," Cracker asked his younger sister 

"sure brother," she said as she got up from her seat next to their younger siblings and walked through the mirror world with a couple of guards to help her carry things. as she left Cracker sat next to his younger sister Anana as she ate a snack from the Todoroki shop 

"Brother. Miss Todoroki gave me this to try would you like one" she asked holding up what she was eating. he gave her a confused look and grabbed it from her hand "she said it's called Mochi ice cream it's good. " I ate a bite and before I knew it Brûlée was back with all her things 

"it was odd brother Katakuri the mirror in her room was broken when I walked in." Brûlée said after handing the girls belonging to her "I asked the mirrors but none of them knew what happened to the mirror in her room" 

"it's probably nothing Brûlée she probably fell or something happened for her to break it." 

" but what if she is hiding something," she asked 

"I will talk to her if it makes you feel better," Katakuri said as he rolled his eyes 

"you know you might just be overreacting," Oven says across from her 

"I met her she is a very nice girl," Angel said 

"I'm going to lead her to the Kitchen later today so she can start on making the snacks," I say "you guys coming with me," I asked them as they looked at me and nodded.

* * *

a couple of hours later I was in the kitchen giving the cooks instructions and what ingredients I was going to need. as I did Cracker walked in with some of his older siblings. 

"I was looking for you," he said as he glared "I was supposed to bring you" 

"oh sorry" I bowed at him, "I asked a guard to bring me since I was supposed to start making them right away I don't mean to cause you trouble" 

"it's fine." his older brother who I think was Daifuku "may we know your name" 

"oh, I'm Todoroki Moon. it's a pleaser to meet you" I say 

"I am Daifuku," he said. I let out a quick giggle but I put my hand to my mouth when he gave me a confused look "is there something funny about my name" he asked me 

"no sir it's just that I have a snack called Daifuku." I apologized to him "I'm sorry if I offended you, sir" 

"hmmm" I've had never heard of it," Oven said "it probably taste nasty just like your personality brother" his brother laughed 

"Shut up Oven" he snapped 

"if you wouldn't mind we would like to keep you company as you work. we would also like to help you. I am Katakuri the oldest triplet" he said as he pulled a chair from the table 

"oh it won't be necessary" I smiled 

"We insist," he said 

"and I want to try this snack you say you have named after me," Daifuku says as he approached me with Oven and cracker 

"well if you insist I will make those now" I smiled at him and his brothers "are you sure you want to help me I'm fine with just the cooks" 

"it's fine we have nothing better to do and our siblings are all out in the city today" 

"very well "

* * *

-after a couple of hours-

I finally finished making a bunch of batches of Taiyaki, Imagawayaki, and both Ichigo daifuku and the regular daifuku. once done I turned to look at the sibling who helped me make the snacks 

"don't you think you should go to bed. It's kinda late" Katakuri asked looking at the clock 

"yes, I will go now. but please I made this for you guys if you want some," I said as I held a dish of daifuku

"what is it" asked Daifuku as he picked one up his brothers following his lead. once they ate it they smiled and started to eat them faster pushing each other just to get to the plate

"this is daifuku" I smiled as I grabbed another plate and brought it closer to Katakuri who never got up knowing his brothers were going to fight and that I was going to bring him some. he ate one and thanked me with a nod.

"no way," Cracker said "nothing this good could have brothers name" 

"Hi watch it" daifuku yelled at him 

"the ones you ate are daifuku the one I gave Mr. Katakuri is called Ichigo daifuku" once I said that they bolted to there brother as his eyes widened as they toppled him over to the ground trying to get the Ichigo daifuku 

"enough act your age," Katakuri said yelling at them after being thrown down. the boys just ate all the daifuku that was left on the plate

"is there any more" asked Oven as he got closer to me. I backed up a little 

"yes... but it's for the tea party later in the week" I said as my back hit the wall considering how close he was to me. I started to get afraid knowing that he had powers to do with either fire or heat I'm not sure.

"oh come on just one more," he asked as he leaned in more to me but Cracker grabbed him, 

"she said she has to sleep" he glared "so let her go to sleep brother Oven" 

"or what" Oven glared back. before anything could be done Katakuri stood up 

"if you would please head up to bed. I will make sure they don't anything" he said "before you leave would you mind telling me something" I gave a nod with a confused look "my sister went to your restaurant and found that the mirror in your bedroom was broken. since my sister uses mirrors as a form of transportation. I wanted to talk to you before we jumped to conclusions on what happened"

"oh, that... I was putting on my makeup when I saw a spider on the mirror... it scared me so much I punched it" I lied "I didn't know your sister used Mirrors as a form of transportation. if I did I would have never" I bowed 

"very well then Brother daifuku can you take her to her room I will deal with these two" he said as he glared at Oven and Cracker 

"thank you" I smiled at him as I waited for Daifuku to walk with me

* * *

"Damn" oven said as he glared at his two brothers " I could have made my move on her"

"Oh shut up you were being an asshole and mama wants her to make the snacks for the tea party. we cant have her leaving in fear because you want to get around" Cracker snapped at him. his brothers looked at him with wide eyes "what"

"never heard you sound so responsible" Oven laughed after a moment. Cracker glared and stepped out of his armor 

"oh shut up you stupid bitch" he snapped at him "at least I have a more common scene then you do. trying to get rid of the person who is making the snacks for the tea party" he snapped at his with a deep blush. his brothers couldn't see his blush because of the Crackers surrounding his body but could feel his body get wormer with their haki 

"enough you to I want you two in bed now. tomorrow Oven you have to finish all the paperwork you keep hiding under your bed" Oven's face went red " and Cracker I Mama said you are in charge of the girl. she has to wake up early tomorrow to start on other snacks. I don't want you sleeping on the job" he glared at Cracker "are we clear" 

"ya" "sure"

* * *

the next couple of days for me were very eventful. now all the Charlotte children know about my 'never heard of before snacks' and came running to have a taste. after the 21st son came in and ate all that I made the day before Big mom Kicked all the kids from the kitchen and got more cooks from the other island to help me cook and finish in time.

today is the day before the tea party and I just finished all of the deserts that I needed. right now I am just making extra since I know how fast they are going out.

"do you need anything else," asked the head cook

"no. but please if you can help me decorate these I would appreciate, "I asked pointing at the mountain of Fluffy Cheesecakes "I wanted these to be a little gift from me to Big Mom for letting me stay here" I smiled 

"of course" he smiled up at me "I would like to taste one later if you don't mind," he said as he got the rest f the cooks to help me decorate. I let out a giggle as I smiled down at him 

"don't worry I plan to thank every last one of you with my Snack I made my self tomorrow" 

"oh thank you so much Moon-san" he smiled as he helped me prepare "how are you enjoying your stay here at the castle," he asked 

"it's fine just a little pressured because of all the snacks I don't have time to enjoy looking around "

"maybe you can ask Master Katakuri or Cracker to take you to look around. I hear they both have come up with a little crush on you" as he finished stating that I paused.

"what" I whisper asked him as I looked at the other cooks who were either smiling or smirking as they worked as they hear our conversation "what do you mean," I asked as my face got red. he let out a loud laugh as everyone around me let out a laugh as well 

"well either they like you or they want to help in the kitchen for the first time," he said as he put on some cocoa powder on the fluffy cheesecake "as long as I have worked here. I have never seen them act like that. and I have been working here since before they were even born" 

I looked down at the cheesecake I was decorating and stared at it as he talked. 

"is something wrong dear," he asked "did you get something on your face." that's when I realized my hand was on my cheek. I slowly put it down 

"no sorry" I whispered as I finished with my cake. just as I did Perospero walked in.

"hello there," he said as he smiled at everyone "and you must be Todoroki Moon who everyone keeps talking about," he said as he walked up to me "I am Charlotte Perospero but you can call me Perospero"

"Perospero hello," I said as I bowed at him "its an honor meeting the oldest son of Big Mom" 

"well, the honor is mine. I have tried one of your sweets and I must say they are the best I ever had" he said "now where ever did you get the idea to make sweets like that" he said as he licked his staff 

"um..." I started 

"Miss Todorkoki told us it was a family tradition passed down," the head chef said as he smiled at him. I blushed and nodded my head remembering the lie I came up with 

"oh your family must be in the sweets industry," Perospero said 

"no. they are just sweets my mother past on to me and my siblings" 

"oh so you have siblings." he said as he laughed "if you don't mind I would like for you to join me for tea" as he said that I looked at all of the other cooks who were helping me 

"it's fine you've been working hard all week you need a break. we have it from here" the chef said as he nodded at me. I smiled as I nodded and joined Perospero in the indoor garden 

"so you say you have siblings," he asked once we sat down and we got our teas 

"yes I am the youngest" I smiled 

"if you don't mind me asking how many siblings do you have" 

"I have 4 of them. 3 brothers and an older sister" I smiled as I took a sip of my tea

"oh they must be so proud that Mama has hired you," he said as he took a sip

"um... they don't know I'm here," I say. he looked at me threw his only open eye

"and why is that dear," he asked 

"I left home when I was 14 years old... "

"hmmm" he didn't say anything just stared at me 

"it's just I wanted more freedom then what they were giving me I prefer to be free than to be locked away," I say 

"that is true everyone craves freedom" he starts "in other words, my siblings are just dying to try more of your sweets."

"I'm glad they like them so much. I will be leaving the recipes with the cooks if you ever want any more when I leave" I say with a smile

"I wanted to talk to you about that" he started once more as he took another sip of his tea "mama wants you to move into the castle as her female head chef" 

"what," I asked shocked 

"mama tasted your snacks the other day and said you are to move in after the tea party," he said "is there a problem with that," he said as I could feel his glare 

"umm... no not really I'm just worried about my shop," I said 

"no need to worry," he said "ill make sure it is still up and running and that you go at least once or twice a month to check on it" 

"..."

I paused for a moment. I don't know what to do now since I will have to get makeup now and then 

"will I be allowed to leave the castle some days of the week," I asked him 

"of course your not our prisoner" he laughed as he finished his cup and refilled it "why do you ask"

"I like to volunteer at the orphanage in the middle of town" as I said this he let out a laugh 

"I knew I knew you from somewhere" he laughed "the children talk about you when I give them Sweets" 

"yes I have heard" I laughed 

"and there is another reason why I called you here... I am sure you have heard from the other cooks that my brothers seem to have gotten some kind of interest in you" 

"no need to worry I will be nothing but professional around them... no funny business " I bowed as I drank more of my tea

"glad to hear," he said "well since you will be living with us I would be honored if you accepted a tour of the castle lead by me," he said as he got up and bowed and hand-stretched out for me to grab 

"thank you," I said as I took his hand


	4. Chapter 4

when the tea party started. Big mom told me I was invited to the tea party. knowing what would happen if I didn't I happily said yes. as the party started people would introduce themselves to me and would act all friendly-like. but I knew that the reason they only talked to me was that Big mom would always bring me into the conversation. when it was time to start the servants took out the tea first. Big mom waited happily as they also placed a picture of a woman in front of her. but when my snacks went out people stopped talking to look at the new treats. even the siblings who have already tried the sweats stopped and started at the ones I never gave them with hunger. 

"MAMA MAMA" big mom laughed "those look quite good," she said as she reached for a Hanami [Dango](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango) stick as she went to eat it the people in the party started look over and make sure that the food was safe.

"I wonder what it is " 

"What is the name of this thing here"

"who made these "

"they smell good" 

as mama took a bite, her eyes widen. the people around her waited for a reaction... "MAMA MAMA" she started "THIS IS THE BEST SNACK I EVER HAD," she said as she started to eat more and then moved on to the next dish "THIS IS EVEN BETTER," she said as she ate dish after dish. the guest smiled and went to eat before it was all gone. their eyes widen in bless as they all agreed with big mom. 

"What is this called" asked Charlotte Compote

"This is called Hanami Dango" I smiled as I took one from the dish and ate it happily 

"this is amazing," she said as she ate more 

"thank you" I smiled at her. I looked at everyone around us as they ate. after a couple of hours, the chefs came running refilling plates and drinks. as the party dragged on more people would ask me how I came up with the snacks or if I could do catering for them if Mama allowed it. around the time the party was going to end the head Cheff stopped everything 

"may I have everyone's attention," he said as everyone looked at him. Big Mom gave him a confused look to tell him to continue "Miss Todoroki wanted to thank our dear queen for letting her stay in our friendly island and castle. she wanted to thank her by giving her this gift" he said as he revealed mountains of Fluffy Cheesecakes. people gasped as they saw how fluffy they were. mama just started and nodded for them to bring some to her and pass out the rest to the rest ot the guest. I, myself ate one slice as everyone else had. by the end of the party Mama was very happy and her Homies Napoleon, Prometheus, and Zeus seemed to like me, Prometheus seemed to like me more than the other two and would always come closer to me. it confused me along with everyone else but we all left it allowed to deal with later.

* * *

a couple of hours later I walked into the kitchen where all the cooks and head chefs were. they smiled when they all saw me 

"the Tea party went very well" one said

"congratulations" 

"you did good kid" 

"so I hear that you will be staying with us," the head chef said as he cleaned his hands on his shirt 

"yes" I smiled "Oh, and before I forget I made you all this. as thanks for helping me make the food" I said as I handed them little packets of Pocky. they all smiled as they took it and thanked me" now I should get going to bed. its been a long day" I smiled at them. they all waved goodbye as I grabbed a snack and out to go to my room. 

as I walked to my room I bumped into Cracker. ever since I found out he along with his brother liked me I have been avoiding them. they would look for me but I would always walk the other way or pretend I didn't hear them 

"Oh hi, Moon. I've been looking for you" he said (he is still in his armor) 

"oh yes I'm sorry I've just been so busy" I smiled kindly at him

"oh... well it's fine. do you want to take a walk with me" he asked me. I smiled at him and nodded 

"sure" I bowed lightly before we started to walk to the indoor garden "what did you want to talk about Cracker" I asked him 

"well I wanted to know if you wanted to go..." he paused as we reached the garden doors "i... if you wanted to---" 

"Cracker Mama is calling you," a voice said from behind us. we turned around and saw Katakuri. he was glaring at his brother. Cracker looked mad at him and nodded 

"ill talk to you later Moon" Cracker said. he bumped into Katakuri before he turned the corner. once he was gone Katakuri looked at me

"you should go to bed. " he told me "you worked hard" he said as he pats my shoulder. I nodded not looking at him as I now walked to my room "I also wanted to have a quick word with you" Katakuri said 

"yes" I bowed 

"would you like to go out with me tomorrow... as my date," he asked. his face turned bright red and I could tell he was nervous. it caused me to pause and turn to him. 

"I would love to... but you see I promised your older brother that I would not distract you or Cracker with a silly relationship and that I would keep it professional with us. I--" 

"Perospero" he growled as he turned around and marched to what I assumed was Perospero's direction. I looked on as he disappeared and waited for a moment before I walked to my new room. once I was there I placed my snack down and looked at the mirror. I frowned as I turned it away to face the other wall as I removed the makeup

"Miss. Todoroki ARE YOU HURT" asked the Homies that was moved into my room. I gasp forgetting they are there and covered my face quickly. "I SHALL CALL FOR THE DOCTORS" the Chair yelled 

"NO.NO.NO. NO. NO" I started as I stilled hid my face "it's fine don't worry "I say as I crouched down to its level. I saw that the Makeup Homie's and the teacup Homies just stare at me and the Chair 

"But miss," said one of them 

"You are injured" 

"We must call for a doctor" 

"Are you alright" 

I paused a moment as they all started to talk at the same time. I raised my hand to get their attention 

"Please calm down," I said as they slowly stopped talking to listen. "its fine. I already went to the doctor. they said that they couldn't do anything so they just said to put a special lotion." I lied to them "I just have a lot of makeup so people don't worry about me" I say as I now sat on the floor

"Are you sure you are alright. the burns look painful" said a teacup. 

"yes I'm fine" I smiled 

after that, I ended up explaining how I got them to the Homies. they all got emotional. they either got mad, sad or stayed in shock. some tried to comfort me as I started to cry as I told them my story. I ended up convincing them not to say anything to anyone. not even Big Mom. they all reluctantly agreed. 

* * *

time skip a couple of months

* * *

for the next couple of months, I've been busy with cooking and cleaning around the kitchen. sometimes I would watch the children as they played outside. for how long I have lived here I made friends with Smoothie, Brûlée, Chiffon, and Lola. Mama also seemed to like me a lot for some reason.

over time the relationship with Katakuri and Cracker has gotten stronger. ever since the conversation I had with them Perospero personally came up to me and said that if I wanted to start a relationship with them he would accept it, he also explained to me that Katakuri, Cracker and himself talked and that if a relationship bloomed, we would have to be the ones to explain it to mama and we would not fight. 

today I was walking around the city. people treated me with a lot of respect because Big mom likes me so much and said that if harm was to come to me she would kill anyone who hurt me. as I walked around the city I saw Pudding one of Big mom's teenage daughters standing in the middle of a group of children. I smiled but later frowned when I heard what they were saying about her. as I walked closer. 

"you freak " 

"weirdo"

"look at her weird eye"

"let's kill the freak"

"beat her up" 

the kids yelled as they threw rocks at Pudding. I gasped as I aw her third eye but what shocked me was that the teenagers that always went to my shop throwing big rocks and dirt at her. I growled as Pudding whimpered 

"HEY," I snapped. they all turned to me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" I growled at them. the little kids got scared and ran off but the teenagers glared at me. 

"what do you care" one snapped

"we are just getting rid of the freak "

"get lost you hag" one yelled as he picked up another rock and threw it at me. I glared as it missed my head by an inch. 

"I will not ask again..." I snapped as my hair covered my face shadowing my eyes. I slowly raised my head [as my eyes turned white](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teen-wolf-pack/images/8/8f/Glowing_eyes_scott_gold_to_red.gif/revision/latest/window-crop/width/200/x-offset/98/y-offset/0/window-width/307/window-height/306?cb=20170215190558) scaring the teens. 

"FREAK" one yelled. I growled again as I hear Pudding whimper. white flames shot from [ar](https://media.giphy.com/media/Q5cLxenKzQqyQlbcTv/giphy.gif)ms making them back away from Pudding but not hurting them. I slowly walked up to Pudding grabbed her and placed her on my back. once done I saw some guards running to us. I put out the flames as the kids ran but bumped into the awaiting guards who arrested them for hurting Pudding. 

"Are you alright Miss Todoroki," asked the King Guard. I just nodded and explained what I saw as the teens and kids were taken away along with some adults 

"Pudding are you alright," I asked her she just nodded as she hugged me tighter "come on Pudding I'm going to take you back to the castle, " I told her as I made her stand to hug her 

"you... you have fire powers," she asked me softly

"..." I didn't respond to her question as I stared ahead. some of Puddings older siblings came running to check on her 

"We heard what happened are you alright Pudding," asked Galette as she held Pudding taking her from my arms 

"I'm fine sister," she said as she hugged her older sister "Miss. Todoroki was there to help she used her---" 

"I called for the guards to come and get them. a small fire was lit but nothing I couldn't handle" I smiled at her. Galette sighed relief as she hugged her sister tighter 

" I will get Brother Katakuri to punish them for hurting her. thank you Miss Todoroki" she said as she walked her shocked sister inside

"But she used her pow-"

"I'm sure you are tired miss pudding and that hit to the head ... you might have started to see things," I said with a smile as I walked ahead of them to go to the kitchen to prepare the snacks for the next day calmly. but in my head, I was panicking. what if she told everyone else, or what if she confronted me about what happened and question me more about my powers


	5. Chapter 5

knock

knock

knock 

knock 

knock 

someone was knocking loudly at my door as I finished putting on my makeup and got up to answer. I let out a sigh as I opened the door and smiled when I saw it was Katakuri looking worried. I let him in and closed the door behind him 

"Are you alright? I heard what happened three days ago with Pudding" he said as he pulled me to him 

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying Katakuri but please I don't want to cause any conflict with you or your brothers," I said as I pushed him away slightly. "how did you get here so fast," I asked him 

"I was already getting ready to come and give the news to mama about a pirate who attacked her island close to the border since my brother Mascarpone couldn't handle it on his own" he started as sat on my bed and pulled me more into him. "we talked about this Moon... you agreed that if we settled things with Perospero and Mama about us that you would," he said as he hugged me tighter 

SOOOO let me bring you up to date. over the last couple of months Katakuri, Cracker, and I talked it over with Perospero along with big mom about dating one of them. Perospero agreed because Mama agreed and she because she wanted me to pass down my recipes to them and that I would permanently stay under her watch so that nothing happens to me. she also gave me the choice of choosing who I wished to end up with. making it much harder for me. they both started to fight for my attention so badly that even big mom got tired of it and sent them both away so that I can spend time with each of them individually. 

"Katakuri I need time," I said as I pushed him away again before walking to the door my hair moving slightly

"Wait" he snapped out of nowhere. he grabbed my arm and pushed me on the bed. I bounced lightly before he climbed over me and glared "what happened to your ear" he asked me. my eyes widen in fear as I quickly covered my ear. I could hear the small homies in my room that were talking stop and listened in to what we were talking about. 

"Katakuri..." I whispered as I started up to his eyes. 

"What Happened," he asked me as he touched my hand to move it from my ear. I flinched in fear as I moved my head and pushed him away 

"...I... it was..." I panicked as I backed away from him to the desk Homie who also looked panicked.

his eyes widen before I could talk and he looked at the Homie next to my head before he grabbed him. "what were you about to say". The Homies looked more scared than before considering Katakuri looked into the future. 

"Brother what are you doing," asked Cracker as he walked in glaring at Katakuri. he glared back before Cracker continued talking "I'm going to take Moon out today. why are you here," he asked as he grabbed me by my hand before pulling me to him 

"I was here to ask her if she was alright after what happened three days ago with Pudding and the kingdom boys." he snapped at his younger brother who also glared back 

"well as you can see she is fine now we are leaving," he said as he pulled me out of my room and outside the castle and to his ship

* * *

hours later (4 in the )

* * *

after a couple of hours with Cracker of him making sure I was ok and that nothing was wrong we ended up going to Biscuits island to go shopping and getting things I needed. once we were done he had a ship take us back. 

"so have you decided yet," he asked me as he held my hand. I shook my head as I looked at Whole Cake Island as we got closer. "why not... it's been 2 months since Mama said she will allow us to be together all you have to do is pick who" he said as he hugged me from behind (he is out od his armor)

"you don't understand how hard this is..." I whispered as I fell back on his chest "I'm having a hard time deciding who... I'm sorry" I whispered again 

"What... what if you didn't have to choose," he asked me

"what do you mean"

"what if you choose both of us... me and Brother Katakuri can talk things out" he started "I talked to mama about a relationship like that and she said it was fine as long and we had a lot of children," he said 

"I'm going to have to think about it... and talk to Katakuri about it," I said as I looked at him 

"if you want I can talk to brother Katakuri," he said as he kissed the top of my head. I just nodded and looked forward as we got to the island and he had to put on his cracker armor. 

* * *

once back on the island I ended up telling Cracker that I will be checking on my shop and that I would meet him at the castle for dinner. he agreed and let her be off. 

before I could get to the shop I stopped at the makeup shop and got what I ordered. once I was close to my shop I smiled when I saw so many people in front of the shop with smiles and pointing at all of the snacks. 

once inside I smiled at the workers that I hired who kindly smiled back at me before going back to work as I walked past them to check on some of the bakers and cooks. once done I made sure everything was alright before heading to the front grabbing a quick snack before heading out. I sat by the window as I ate and smiled at all the people passing. 

I was close to finishing when a man sat in front of me he had a dark hood covering his face. I slightly frown as I looked around the shop at all the empty seats. I didn't say anything as the man took a bite of his snack... it was a light blue strawberry cake. I was about to get up when the man started to speak 

"It tastes just like how you made it when we were younger... just with more sugar" the man started 

"excuse me," I asked thinking I heard him wrong 

"out of all the things I expected you to be a baker was one of the top three. The first two were to be a teacher and... A villain like me since we all know you don't want to be a hero like our father," the man said as he looked up at me

with that I was able to see his face [... It was Dabi](https://64.media.tumblr.com/389232c85d7b9a2e9931faad5e7972fa/tumblr_ptev80LWs01vhphyzo2_r1_1280.png)... my older brother... once known as Touya. 

in shock, I backed up accidentally knocking over the chair I was sitting in before. he smirked at me as I looked at him and picked up the chair as fast as I could before people looked over.

"now little sister why don't you tell me how you doing," he said as he sat back on the chair with a bigger smirk. "I mean I haven't seen you in years"

"what are you doing here," I asked him as I looked around making sure no one saw me panic and dropping the chair and then back at Dabi "get out of here!" I whisper yelled at him 

"and why should I do that baby sis" he asked "cant I come to visit you after how many years" 

"NO" I whisper yelled at him again "I made a life for myself where I don't need you ruining that for me" I snapped 

"oh yes a life with two princes am I correct," he asked as he took another bite of his cake "baking cakes and other sweets to your new queen slash mother-in-law"

"how--- how did----"

"how do I know all this" he finished for me as he took more bites of his cake"well it's quite easy considering you are not on guard like when we were younger. that and a lot of people talk highly of the person who calms down there queen and saves a princess along with having two princes fighting over her"

"GET OUT OF HERE" I growled

"I will. I will.'' he smirked again "but I want to talk to you before I do" now his face was serious. I glared more

"what do you want" I growled out 

"Meet me by the woods tonight at two... if you don't make it ill come looking for you" he said as he got up from his seat with a now empty plate "oh and I like your make up helps hide all your burns so you don't look like me" he said as he walked away 

I growl as I grabbed my plate before rushing to put it in the back and speed walking back to the castle. I had a full-blown glare on my face as I walked back. 

* * *

hours later

* * *

after I got home I was greeted by all of the Charlotte children. I forced a smile and told them I was tired and that I needed to finish cooking some snacks for their mother and going to bed. it was easy to get away from them but once I had everything done I was not expecting to run into Katakuri who was waiting for me in my room.

he was sitting in the dark and on my bed. when I turned on the light I almost screamed. 

"KATAKURI" I yelled as he for some reason was glaring at me then I remembered what happened earlier today " what are you doing here," I asked 

"we need to have a word" he glared 

"and that is," I asked now scared if he brings it up

"I want you to take off that makeup," he said as he pulled a rag from his pocket

"Katakuri I---" I started 

"The Homies told me," he said with a glare at the homies who were looking away with a guilty look. "I want to see your face," he said looking back at me "so take it off NOW" he snapped

"I...I" I started but I didn't get to finish 

"I showed you my face months ago the least you can do is show me what you actually look like," he said as he sat back down on my bed. I looked down knowing it was true, he did trust me enough to show me his face. I accepted him for it and later Cracker showed me what he actually looked like weeks later. I let out a sigh as I grabbed the rag and held it tightly in my hand 

"did they tell you everything," I asked him 

"I respected that they kept their word even as I interrogated them and threatened to tell mama of there. but they did tell me of the burns" he said "why didn't you tell us" 

"because," I said before getting angry "I wanted to get away from it... all of it, my past, my family, the abuse, and all the stress of being who I was before I came here" I started a small tear fell. Katakuri got up grabbing the rag from my hand and wiped the tear from my face but also the makeup. his eyes widen when he saw how bad it looked. 

"how... who...WHO DID THIS" he yelled once the shock got past him. I whimpered before backing up to the door "WHO DID THIS TO YOU" he said as he put his hand on the door. 

"Katakuri calms down please," I said. his face was angry as his scarf fell from it slightly but before he could answer a loud bang came from behind me

"Brother is everything ok," someone asked it was Smoothie. behind her we could hear some of Katakuri's siblings and guards "we heard you yell is Moon alright" 

"Everything is alright Smoothie" I yelled as Katakuri backed up and started to pace and I turned to face the closed door "we just got into an argument that's all"

"Bring the medic here now Smoothie" Katakuri yelled. my eyes widen as I turned to him 

"of course brother is Moon alright" she asked as he told a guard to get a medic

"NO DONT IM FINE "I yelled "Katakuri no stop," I said as he tried to push me away from the door

"you need medical attention I don't care how long it's been" he snapped I slightly glared at him 

"I---" I started but the door started to slowly open "NO" I yelled as I pushed the door closed with my body only for Katakuri to grab my arm 

"brother" a male voice came from the door as it now opened once again. it was Cracker. I let out a gasp as I hid my face but he saw it anyways

.

.

.

Shit


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, I ended up getting yelled at by both Katakuri and Cracker. I don't know how they feel about me once they left slamming the door behind them leaving me with the medics who instantly started working not letting me move around. their siblings would try to rush in but Crackers' biscuit soldiers blocked the doors.

I let out a sigh as the medics left me alone in my room with bandages and creams covering my body. I looked out the window now with tears in my eyes before looking at the door.

'i should have never gotten close to the' i thought as looked back outside noticing it was close to midnight 

* * *

Katakuri 

* * *

Katakuri was pissed as he walked to his room. once there he slammed the door and went into a fit of rage as he destroyed his room apart. he and Cracker were shocked to find out about the abuse and to find out all she had to go through to hide her scars. 

"brother is everything ok," Brulle said entering my room from the mirror world "we all heard yelling coming from Mrs.Todoroki's room and we are all worried. 

" not right now Brulee" he snapped at his younger sister. he now sat on his bed with his head in his hands. his sister joined him grabbing his shoulder 

"What happened brother," she asked in a soft voice "did she do something," she asked and with that Katakuri started to tell her all that Moon told him. every little detail causing Brulee to put her hands to her mouth and hold in tears. 

"I don't understand why you are upset" she stated "she was hiding it in fear of how you would react," she said once the shock disappeared along with the tears that she was now wiping off her face 

"yes but I showed her my face when we all know how..." he started 

"yes, but for her, it was traumatic, and imagen how people treated her when she was young. you told me she told you that she didn't start putting makeup on until she was in her mid-teens right. you started to where the Scarf and hiding your face when we were young. younger than her at least. you didn't have to suffer what she suffered because... of... of" Brulee tried before more tears started to fall

"I understand that... I trusted her with one of my most kept secret and she didn't even tell me about her burns or her scars much less the abuse she went threw" Brulee started to control her tears and sobbing

"yes but... you have to... understand that... she was scared of how you were going to react once you found out... I mean look at how you are acting now" and with that Katakuri stood from his seat 

"I should go talk to her," he said once he realized how he made her feel

"you can't," Brulee said "let her breathe and calm down. last I saw her... well heard her she was crying and needed to calm down." Katakuri then grew a worried expression before pacing. 

"Brother have you talked to Brother Cracker he seemed upset as well," Brulee said before Katakuri nodded and got up to go talk to Cracker about what they found out

* * *

Cracker 

* * *

Cracker reacted much differently but somehow still the same. once he was out of the room and away from his family who kept on asking him questions he walks straight to his room and out of his cracker outfit and started to throw and break things once done he broke down crying, hours later

"Why didn't you fucking tell me that happened to you" he whispered once he calmed down and "I could have fucking helped you... we could have told mama about this... she would have killed your father defended you..."

once he said that he bolted up and started to speed past all his siblings who were by his door waiting. they were shocked because for some of them it was the first time they have actually seen him without his suit on.

he marched to Moon's room where he knew she should be and banged the door open and turning the lights on. his eyes widen when he saw no one in the room and the window open and a small note on the pillow. he picked it up and started to read threw it only to run out the room in search of his older brother only to bump right into him.

"Cracker..." katakuri started only to cut himself off and race off to Moons room to prove what he heard Cracker say in the future wasn't true but sadly it was. Moon was gone.

* * *

Big mom 

* * *

Big mom was in her thrown room frowning and eating some of her snacks that Moon Todoroki made her. she got word hours ago that Katakuri lashed out at the cook and that Cracker was having a meltdown in his room. she was glaring ahead angry that her sons dare get mad at the best cook in this god damn kingdom.

that anger quickly grew when both men came running in holding a note signed by the cook stating 

_Dear Charlotte family_

_Sadly I will be leaving. for how long I am not sure. I would like to apologize for not revealing what I actually look like and for not sharing my past with you all. I have left some of Big Moms' favorite snacks and their recipes in the kitchen._

_Katakuri and Cracker_

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hide anything from you and I didn't want you to get so mad. I should have told you both sooner I know that now. I don't know if I will be coming back for I don't want to deal with the wrath of your family. I love you both equally if I am being honest with the both of you_

_I will be going to talk to my brother tonight but I will be leaving the island as soon as I am done. I am sorry but I don't think I can deal with the backlash of people finding out my past or my scars. I am sorry._

_with love Todoroki D. Moon_

and with that Big Mom went into a fit of rage killing homies and people alike. she went on a full rampage sending her children to go look for the young woman only to come back empty-handed. Katakuri Cracker Smoothie and Brulee looked everywhere but by the time they got to the Seducing Woods the tree homie told them that Moon was there bandaged up and was talking to a man with burn scars and a creature that had a purple mist instead of ahead along with another man with hands all over his body. 

the tree homies said that they overheard them talking. and what they said didn't make them any happier. 

the tree homies told them that Moon and the three men talked about returning to a place called japan and taking revenge for what happened to her. they told them that she agreed to it and that she had white flames surrounding her hand as she said she would. 

that shocked everyone when they returned. Big mom was given snacks to came her down but she was still angry so she called for all of her informants to give her information on this place called japan because may hell freeze over before she lets one of her best cooks get away from her so easily

and may the world end before Katakuri and Cracker let there Lovely bride to be leave before they even got a chance to be with her


	7. Chapter 7

the night that Moon left

* * *

I looked at the window and I slowly got up from my bed and got closer. I was looking out into the seducing woods. I let out a sigh as I looked at the clock. it said it was 9:56. I still had time before midnight and if I left now I could probably make it before Dabi came and looked for me. 

I climbed the window and I looked down and waited for a good moment for the Cracker guards and regular guard chess pieces to clear away from this side of the building before jumping out. once I was close to the ground I used my Flames to booster myself up and have a smooth quiet landing. once on the ground I made sure not to be seen by the guards or homies who were awake. 

once I was in the clear and away from the city I started to walk to the seducing woods. it was around 11:30 by the time I got there and I could see a blue light in between the trees. I followed it and saw my brother who had his hands lit standing with two other men. one had a purple mist for ahead and the other had hands all over his body and face.

"Alright I'm here... what do you want," I asked. they all turned to me the man with the Mist head just turned not losing his compositor but the man with hands over his body just glared at me. Dabi sent me a smirk when he saw that I was there.

"I see you made it," he said 

"ya ya get to the point what do you want" I snapped he let out a laugh before turning to the man with hands over his face who gave him a nod

"I am not sure if you know this little sister..." he started knowing that it pissed me off whenever he mentioned that I was younger "but All-Might has stepped down from his position as the number one hero" and with that my eyes widen

"don't tell me," I said with my mouth open

"yup... our dear old dad is now the number one hero in all of Japan and the world" he stated now looking more pissed than before 

"you... your lying" I snapped 

"but its true miss Todoroki," the mist man said "I have the records right [here,](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1b49198833e84760167128d10984a16d/tumblr_p9nc20nEz21vqd5keo1_500.png)" he told me before handing me a tablet. I grabbed it and looked at all of the heroes. I growl when I saw my father before handing it back to the man "this list has remained almost the same for the past 4 to 5 years... apologies i didn't introduce my self I am Kurogiri.... and this is Tomura Shigaraki the leader of the League of Villains" 

"and let me guess your part of this Dabi," I asked with anger still inside of me 

"ya..." 

"ok, but what do you want with me... I left Japan" 

"that's where we come in" League of Villains leader started "we want you to join us... take revenge on the man who dares raise his hand at you... take the mans life who dare made you an outcast," he said 

"I mean you can always say no... but just know you will never get the satisfaction of seeing fathers face as you stand over him"

"I am NOT someone you can easily manipulate Dabi" I snapped 

"oh and let's not forget the siblings we left behind," he said before handing me a picture. it was of Shoto. he had a frown on his face as our father [Held his shoulder](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1c/15/a4/1c15a4390e21f36586b012fb1d484167.jpg). I let out a sigh

"what do you want," I asked 

"We want you to turn Musutafu into a wasteland" Stataed Shigaraki

"and then" 

"me and you team up to take father down... if something goes wrong---"

"I will come in and take you from that situation and we will take action as the League of Villains as a whole" Kurogiri said 

"ok and once that's done"

"We bring you back here. you can live your little happy life" Dabi said 

"no I want to go to another island," I said quickly "I fucked up here and I want a free ride out of here as fast as possible"

"very well if that is what you wish Miss" Kurogiri told me with a nod

"Alright let's get going," I said "wait how are we going to get there" 

"Kurogiri has the power to teleport us anywhere... even back to Japan"


	8. Getting information

for days Katakuri and Cracker looked but no word on Moon or the island called Japan. they were worried sick and were even getting backlash by their mother for how they reacted to Moon's scars and abuse. she told them 'you were born with your flaws she was given them. you were born to be freakish. she was hurt and humiliated and had no one to stand by her side' she yelled at them about how ungrateful they had been and that they will be relieved of there commander duties until she is found 'you will not be doing any more work until she is found. do you understand me. she is the best snack maker, babysitter, and friend for both my sons and daughter your brothers and sisters. I WANT HER FOUND NOOOWWWW" she would yell every time someone brought any snacks that were once Moons. 

* * *

Katakuri P.o.V

* * *

"Brother I see the Whitebeard Pirates" Cracker said as we approached another ship. I looked into the future and saw that they didn't want to interact with us but sadly we were desperate enough that we had to talk to them 

"WHITEBEARD" I yelled once we were close enough. for a moment everything paused before the Pheonix transformed and flew over to our ship hovering lightly over it

"what do you want Katakuri" he snapped as he turned into his half-human form

"we wish to discuss with your captain" I talked to him as kindly as a pirate can talk to any enemy

"and what would that be" he asked 

"I wish to see your captain" I snapped it took him a moment before he nodded and flew back to his ship only for minutes later to come back and tell me I can go alone. I glared before I got on their ship my brother following. 

"I said alone Yoi" the Pheonix snapped 

"if you think I'm going into an enemy ship without backup you must be mistaken me for an Idiot" I snapped looking at all of his crewmates who had their weapons out and ready and for some reason, he smirked before taking his place next to Whitebeard

"What business do you have with me Boy," Whitebeard asked

" We wish to get information from you about something," I said in a calm voice 

"and what might that be boy" 

"We all know how you enjoy going out to sea and going to new islands" I started "I want to know what you know about and an island called Japan" 

"never been to such a place" Whitebeard now glared at me. his first mate sent me a glare as well before Whitebeard continued 

"and what of this place," the Pheonix asked 

"that is not of your concern"

"is your search for this island the reason that why your Mothers Men are all over the grand line" I glared at the Pheonix 

"answer him, boy," Whitebeard said as his crew now had their weapons out. I let cracker respond

"yes," he said "we need to find the island" 

"and what do you want from that island," asked the feminine looking man 

"that is a personal matter with Big mom," Cracker said 

"We just wish to know the information we will not cause any form of inconvenience if any of your islands are involved" I stated 

"We do not have any information of such place," whitebeard said "now why don't you tell me why you are in search of this island" 

"as I said before that is a matter for the Big mom pirates" I snapped 

"very well then... leave your transponder snail number here and we will contact you if we find anything... but remember you will be in our debt"

"very well," I said. that shocked their crewmate because everyone knew the big mom pirates never accepted anything that would put them at a disadvantage 

"very well then. see yourself off my ship" I nodded before Cracker followed 

* * *

Marco

* * *

once the big mom Pirates left the crew started to relax more but still had their guard up since we could still see their ship. 

"what do you think they want with an island," I asked 

"you know how they are Marco," Pops said "snacks or another island to there arsenal"

"I don't think so Pops," Izo said walking up to us 

"what do you mean Son" 

"I saw there faces and reactions" he started "I might not be like Marco but I know a thing or two about love" my eyes widen at that along with Pops and everyone who heard him 

"What NO WAY IN HELL" Thach yelled as he popped out of nowhere 

"oh please the look in their eyes told me everything. she went away to this island called Japan but since she probably knew that no one knows how to get to the island she is from so she left them... all I want to know is why and how" 

"what do you mean," I asked 

"What I mean is why she was with them in the first place and how she got away from the top two pirates in the Big Mom Crew" we all nodded at him before turning to look at Pops

"What should we do," I asked him 

"Let's look for this island they want to find before they find it," he said "that girl ran for a reason and.."

"and what pops" 

"it sounds like a good adventure" he laughed before making me smirk and everyone else smiled 

* * *

Big Mom 

* * *

Katakuri called me when they finished meeting with whitebeard. I was beyond angry but I want her found even more. that girl is more trouble than I thought. first, she hides that she has power. then she hides her true self from me. then she runs away will all of the snacks that she made me.

I have been making her Homie that I made with her soul cook and bake all the snacks that she made me but they don't taste the same I growl as I got interrupted from eating more of my snacks

"Mama I have placed the missing poster all over the newspaper." Morgans said once he was in front of me 

"AND" I snapped 

" No one has come and returned her we even raised the bounty that you gave us since Mr.Katakuri requested we used his money as well along with Mr.Crackers" 

"very well" I snapped "I want to be informed the moment she is found am I understood" 

"yes of course" he bowed 

"How is your research on that island my dear homies told you about" 

"um... I have not found anything yet Mama" he said sounding nervous"

"WELL GO FIND IT NOW" I yelled 

"yes Mama"


End file.
